


Érted jöttem

by Lora_san



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya meghalt. De akkor Aomine miért látja, mintha semmi sem történt volna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy prológus. :)

A nap borús volt, sőt még annál is rosszabb. A gomolyfelhők csak gyűltek és gyűltek, megfosztva az embereket a világos nap fényétől és melegétől. Az eső is zuhogott, mintha csak igazodna az emberek hangulatához a temetőben. A cseppek halkan kopogtak a fekete esernyőkön, a zene szomorú hangja pedig szinte már fájdalmasan kísérte őket útjukon, ahogy eltűnnek egy látatlan foltban vagy leesnek az egyes szélben elhajlott fűszálakra.

A halk szipogásokat, szitkozódásokat elnyelte a kissé süvítő szél hangja, de a csend még így is fülsüketítő volt a szótlan alakok között. Az emberek fekete ruhában, néma csöndben álldogáltak, rótták le tiszteletüket a még egyenetlen sír fölött, hitetlenkedve.

_Képtelenség._

A világoskék hajú férfi gyengéden tartotta karjaiban a zokogó feleségét, aki a szeretett fia nevét mondogatta újra és újra, miközben megpróbált állva maradni.

Aomine csak bámult maga elé, nézve egy láthatatlan pontot, mintsem, hogy a képen szereplő halott barátját nézze. Mellette a rózsaszín hajú lány hangosan sírt, és könnyáztatta arccal remegett.

_Fájdalom._

Aztán Aomine mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és körbenézett. Tudta jól, hogy a barátai, ismerősei és csapattársai is itt vannak, de látnia kellett őket, hogy el tudja hinni. Hogy el tudja hinni, hogy ő már nincs többé.

_Tagadás._

És Aomine amilyen gyorsan a többiekre pillantott, olyan gyorsan is kapta el róluk a tekintetét. Elnyúzottan beletúrt a hajába, és ahogy elindult, észrevétlenül megpróbált kikerülni pár embert. Amikor a pillantása találkozott Kagami sírástól vörös szemeivel, látta a másikon a döbbenetet.

_Sokk._

Természetesen, Aomine nagyon is tudta miért. A vörös hajú kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de a Touous azonnal továbbsétált. Mert tudta, hogy a riválisa _ugyanazt_ kérdezné tőle, mint mindenki más. Hogy _ugyanazt_ mondaná neki, mint mindenki más.

_Érthetetlenség._

Mert hiába halt meg Kuroko, Aomine egy könnycseppet sem ejtett érte. Hiába feküdt egy koporsóban, nem zokogott úgy mint Momoi. Hiába volt már mélyen a föld alatt, nem volt szomorú mint a többiek, és nem volt dühös mint Kagami.

_Érzéketlenség?_

Egyszerűen nem érzett semmit. Nem érezte azt, hogy Kuroko elment volna. Nem, egyszerűen képtelen volt még elhinni, elfogadni, hogy a legjobb barátja már nincs többé.

_Nem._

Aomine gyorsabban szedte a lábait, és miközben leintett egy taxit, összébb húzta magán az öltönyét. Amikor hazaért, a szülei aggódva kérdezgették tőle, hogy minden rendben van-e, vigasztalni próbálták, de ő csak megrántotta a vállát, levette az átázott ruháit, és átöltözött.

_Hallgatás._

Amint végzett, bement a szobájába, és bezárta maga után az ajtót. A hátát a fa burkolatnak vetette, és a szemben lévő ablakra bámult. Vagyis, inkább az ablak előtt álló homályos alakra, akit ezer ember közül is felismert volna.

_Képzelet._

És igen Aomine ezért nem tudta elhinni, hogy Kuroko Tetsuya meghalt. Ezért volt képtelen sírni érte. És ezért is nem volt szomorú miatta. Mert az előtte álló személy kétségkívül a legjobb barátja volt, aki ugyanolyan fapofával figyelte őt, mint mindig.

_Hitetlenség._

\- Tetsu. - Köszöntötte. - Nem kéne itt lenned. - Mondta halkan, hisz mi mást mondott volna...? A szemeit pedig nem vette le a kék hajúról, aki csak szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

\- Nem is.

\- Akkor... miért vagy itt? Hiszen halott vagy. - Suttogta közömbösen Daiki, és tett egy tétova lépést a másik felé, félve hogy az egy röpke másodperc alatt eltűnhet előle. De Kuroko csak mozdulatlanul álldogált tovább az ablak előtt.

_Őrület?_

A kék hajú alig észrevehetően balra döntötte a fejét, mire a haja kissé megmozdult a homlokán. Kék szemeit viszont nem vette le a barna bőrű tini alakjáról, egy pillanattal később pedig a mosolya is eltűnt az arcáról.

_Nem._

\- Érted jöttem, Aomine-kun.

_Valóság..._

_Ugye?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibákért bocsi. :)

_"Ami a legjobban fáj, nem az, hogy nincs többé... Ami igazán fáj, hogy emlékszel, hogy ott volt... de aztán idővel már az emlékek sem fájnak."_

Aomine egy ideig nem is tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon arra, amit Kuroko mondott. Csak bámulta a látványképet maga előtt, majd egy pillanattal később felsóhajtott, és beletúrt a hajába. Aztán ledobálta a cuccait maga mellé, és háttal az ágyára feküdt.

\- Szóval... értem jöttél. - Motyogta, és felsandított a barátjára. A _halott_ barátjára.

Kuroko bólintott.

\- Szellem vagy? - kérdezte Aomine, majd felvette az ágy mellől a kosárlabdáját, és elkezdte a jobb mutatóujján pörgetni.

Kuroko nemet intett a fejével.

\- Akkor mi vagy?

\- Érted jöttem. - Mondta újra a két hátborzongató szót Kuroko, mire Aomine kezén felállt a szőr.

\- Igen, napokkal ezelőtt is ezt mondtad. Mindig ezt hajtogatod. De sosem válaszolsz a kérdésre... Na jó, van pár kivétel... De szellem nem lehetsz... nem suhogsz, meg ilyesmi, még csak áttetsző sem vagy. Néha komolyan elgondolkodom azon, hogy nem csak beképzellek-e, Tetsu.

\- Ez lehetséges. - Mondta halkan Kuroko. - A halálom biztos sokként hathatott rád, ami így nyilvánulhat meg számodra.

\- A túlvilágon pszichológiát is tanítanak, Tetsu? - kuncogott keserűen.

\- Ez nem volt szép dolog tőled, Aomine-kun. - Rázta meg a fejét a kisebb, majd közelebb sétált a másik ágyához.

\- Akkor csak képzelet vagy? - kérdezte cselesen, mire a volt barátja csak megforgatta a szemét.

\- Ez nem jött össze, Aomine-kun.

\- Látod? Nem válaszolsz. - Morogta a kék hajú, de Kuroko nem mondott semmit, csak tovább bámulta az ágy mellől.

Aomine sem szólt hozzá többet, csak pörgette az ujján a kosárlabdát. Közben, mélyen a pár nappal ezelőtti emlékein járt az esze, jobban mondva, Kurokón. Tetsu alig, egy hete jelent meg nála először. A halála után egy nappal.

Daiki elég jól megijedt, az első alkalommal, hiszen akkor azt hitte, hogy egy szellemet lát. Azóta persze számtalanszor megkérdezte a másiktól, hogy szellem-e, itt ragadt lélek-e, akinek valami befejezetlen ügye van még hátra, meg ilyesmik, amiket az ember filmekből, vagy a tévékből lát. De általában mindig ugyanazt a választ kapta a másiktól.

_"Érted jöttem."_

Remek. Ezt Aomine minduntalan fel is fogta. Csak, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Tetsu mi. Képzelet, idegen, szellem, egy villanás...

Aomine letette a labdát maga mellé, majd a bal kezével felnyúlt, és elkapta Kuroko egyik csuklóját.

És ez is.

Tökéletesen érezte a tenyere körül az emberi bőrt, a húst, a lüktető ereket, mégis... Tudta jól, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Kuroko elmosolyodott, majd Aomine mellé mászott, és a fejét a másik mellkasára hajtotta. Aomine mélyet szusszantott, és a kezeivel átkarolta a kisebbet, majd szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Tudom, hogy halott vagy, de... ez, hogy lehetséges? - tette fel magának a kérdést Aomine, majd beletúrt Kuroko kék hajába.

És elaludt.

**XxX**

_"Túl gyakran tragédiának kell bekövetkeznie ahhoz, hogy elmondjuk másoknak, amit hallani szeretnének. Néha a tragédia egyben azt is jelenti, hogy már túl késő van ahhoz, hogy elmondhassuk nekik."_

Amikor Aomine kinyitotta a szemét, sötét volt. Nem kellett kilesnie az ablakon kívülre, hiszen a szoba maga is sötétben ténfergett. Hallotta a tücskök ciripelését odakint, majd lenézett a bal karjára. Nem lepődött meg, amikor nem látott benne feküdni senkit.

Hiszen Kuroko az elmúlt napokban rengetegszer csinálta ezt. Hol feltűnt, hol el, néha megrémisztve ezzel a másikat, annyira, hogy az általában olyankor kislány módjára felkiáltott. Persze Aomine ezt tagadta...

Mély levegőt vett, de mielőtt felülhetett volna, az anyja benyitott a szobájába.

\- Kicsim?

\- Igen, anya? - bámulta a plafont továbbra is Aomine, de a szeme sarkából még így is látta az anyja tétova mozgolódását a küszöbnél.

\- Jól vagy? Mert... Ha szeretnél... itthon maradhatsz egy ideig. Nem lesz semmi baj, csak...

\- Nem, nem anya, jól vagyok. Tényleg. - Fordította a fejét az anyja irányába Aomine. - Megyek holnap suliba. Nem lenne jó, ha lemaradnék az anyaggal... - Mondta, és ha olyan kedve lett volna, még fel is nevetett volna az anyja meghökkent képe láttán.

Habár Aomine nem lepődött meg a reakción, ennyit azért soknak tartott. Hiszen nem olyan lusta...

\- R-rendben. Késő van már, menj el fürödni kicsim. Jó éjt. - Csukta be maga után az ajtót a nő, Aomine pedig visszafordította a tekintetét a plafonra.

\- Jó éjt.

Szippantott, majd behunyta a szemét. Visszagondolt arra az időre, amikor megtudta, hogy Tetsu meghalt. A szája most is egy érthetetlen mosolyra húzódott, ahogy eszébe jutott az emlék. Nem a halálán vigyorog, hanem a helyzeten. Akkor egy kicsit szörnyűnek érezte magát, ami mostanra egészen apró szemcsécskeként nőtt a belsejében. Minden egyes nap.

Momoi aznap újra csak elrángatta edzésre, és a tornateremben voltak, amikor is az edző lihegve berohant.

Aomine úgy emlékszik a napra, mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Pedig egy héttel ezelőtt volt.

Akkor tudták meg. Hogy Kurokónak balesete volt.  _Halálos balesete._

Amit Aomine akkor tett, azt a barátai soha sem fogják elfelejteni. Legalábbis, ő így gondolta.

Mert amikor az edző elmesélte nekik, hogy Kuroko hogyan is halt meg, a többiek megdöbbentek, Momoi pedig féktelen zokogásba kezdett, ő pedig csak... felnevetett. Hasát fogva lezuhant a padlóra, és nevetett.

Mert nem, hogy annyira abszurdnak tűnt Kuroko halála, inkább tökéletesen passzolt hozzá. A fegyvere lett a saját végzete. Egyszerűen... csak elcsapta egy autó a zebrán. Elvileg, szinte azonnal meghalt. Ahogy a sofőr is, habár ez nem volt vigasz senki számára sem.

De Aomine napokig érezte a hatalmas pofont az arca jobb oldalán, amit a reakcióját kapott Satsukitól. Ami persze fájt, de tőle csak jobban nevetett.

Nem is ment be azonnal velük a kórházba. Nem csak azért, mert lehordták a viselkedéséért, hanem mert nem is akart menni. Aznap egyszerűen csak fogta magát, és kisétált a tornateremből. Elment a Maji's mellett lévő kosárlabda pályára, és dobált néhányat. Aztán hazament, és lefeküdt.

Arra kelt fel másnap, hogy az anyja ébresztgeti, és nem kéri számon tőle, hogy miért nem kelt fel előbb, hogy beérjen az iskolába. Ehelyett csak kapott egy fájdalmas pillantást, és egy szomorú mosolyt. És se szó, se beszéd, elvitték a kórházba.

Mindenki ott volt, akit csak Kuroko ismert. Amikor pedig szembe találta magát Kuroko szüleivel, Aomine csak hallgatott. Egy hangot sem adott ki. Kérdezgették, próbálták szóra bírni, de senkinek sem ment.

Alig volt ott tíz percet, már menni akart, el, messzire. Minél távolabb a szobától, és a még feltehetőleg mindig infúzióra kötött barátjától. És hiába voltak a csövek még a testében, az infúzió a kezében, a szívritmust jelző gép nem volt bekapcsolva.

Kuroko halott volt.

_Halott._

Nagyon is.

_\- Aomine! Mégis mit gondolsz, hová mész?! - Lépett utána szinte azonnal a könnyes szemű Kagami, és sajnos szinte már mindenki rájuk figyelt._

_\- Szerinted? El._

_\- Még... - szorította ökölbe a kezeit a vörös hajú -, benn sem voltál... Kurokónál. - Szippantott egyet a srác, és állhatatos tekintettel nézett bele a kék szemekbe._

_Aomine megrántotta a vállát._

_\- Minek? - kérdezte, Kagami pedig öntudatlanul, elkerekedett szemekkel lépett hátra egy lépést._

_\- Mi...? Hogy érted, h-hogy minek? - kérdezte, Aomine pedig teljes alakkal felé fordult, és szokásos arccal ránézett._

_\- Tetsu meghalt, Kagami. - Mondta hangosan, és a kórterem előtt szinte azonnal lehűlt a levegő. - Meghalt, érted?_

_Taiga szemeinek két oldalán újabb könnycseppek gyülekeztek, és összeszorította az állkapcsát. Majd megragadta a másik pólóját, és erősen a legközelebbi falhoz vágta._

_\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen seggfej?! - Üvöltötte. - Kuroko a barátunk volt! A barátod volt! És neked semmit sem jelent?!_

_Aomine félredöntött fejjel bámulta csak Kagamit, majd kifújta az eddig észrevétlenül benntartott levegőjét._

_\- Mit kéne, hogy jelentsen? - kérdezte minden érzelem nélkül, és olyan megdöbbenést látott végigsuhanni a másik arcán, amit eddig még soha. - Meg kéne változzak, csak azért mert ő már nincs? Mert meghalt? Kagami, fogd fel végre... Tetsu meghalt. Elütötték. Ott fekszik az asztalon hullaként, te pedig-_

Az ütés borzalmasan fájt, de el lehetett viselni.

Ezek után persze sokkolt tekintetek kísérték Aomine útját, ahogy elhagyta a kórházat. Persze tisztán hallotta azt, amit még Kagami mondott neki.

_\- Aomine... te... valóban egy szörnyeteg vagy. És nem a játékodra mondom ezt... Ha nem rád. Magad vagy egy szörnyeteg._

Valóban az volnék? - tette fel magának a kérdést Aomine, majd két ujja közé csípte az orrnyergét.

Amikor azután, hogy elment a kórházból, elgondolkodott. Mindent alaposan végigelemzett, de fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért nem érzett semmit Kuroko halálával kapcsolatban. Aztán persze, késő este nagyjából rájött a válaszra. Akkor amikor Tetsu megjelent a szobájában, az ablak előtt.

Aomine felsóhajtott.

\- Ez új. Aomine-kun annak ellenére sem maradsz itthon, hogy megengedték? Lehet, hogy én haltam meg, de szerintem veled van itt a gond.

\- Fogd be, Tetsu. - Válaszolt szinte azonnal, és az egyik szemével felsandított a másikra.

Kuroko mosolygott, majd a kezeit a háta mögé kulcsolta. Egyszerű ruha volt rajta, egy halász nadrág, és egy fekete fehér csíkos, hosszú ujjú felső. Egy tornacipővel. Szinte már túlontúl hétköznapi.

Aztán Kuroko lehajolt, és megfogta Aomine kezét. A Touous felhúzta a szemöldökét, majd hagyta, hogy a másik felhúzza őt az ágyról. Aomine lenézett a másikra, majd az arcát a puha kék hajba fúrta, és mélyet lélegzett.

\- Ez szinte már félelmetes... Annyira igazi vagy. - Motyogta, és hallotta ahogy Tetsu felkuncog.

Aomine szorosan magához ölelte a kisebbet, és mélyen belélegezte a vanília illatát. Látta, hogy Kuroko elmosolyodik, mire megcsókolta, és az ágyra döntötte.

**XxX**

\- Nem félsz? Hogy meglátnak minket? - pörgette a baba kék hajat az ujjai között Aomine, majd a fejét a zuhanytusból kifolyó víz alá temette.

\- Kéne? - jött Kuroko monoton hangja, mire Aomine szokásos módon elmosolyodott. - Hiszen csak te látsz engem.

\- Ez igaz. Viszont még mindig nem mondtad el, miért.

\- Én érted jöttem, Aomine-kun.

Aomine felsóhajtott.

\- Térjünk el egy kicsit a témától Tetsu. - Motyogta, majd elzárta a vizet, és kiszálltak a kádból.

Miután megszárítkoztak és felöltöztek, visszamentek a szobába.

\- Hajnali egy van, mindjárt kelned kell, Aomine-kun. - Bámulta Kuroko az ágyra feküdt férfit. A sötétkék hajú csak lekapcsolta a lámpát, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, majd magához intette a másikat.

Tetsu egy percig sem ellenkezett, azonnal bemászott a másik mellé az ágyba. Aomine szembefordult a másikkal, magához ölelte, behunyta a szemét, és elaludt.

A reggeli napfény órákkal később megvilágította Aomine alakját az ágyban, és a másik oldalon lévő érintetlen paplant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az első idézet a Gloriett a hullának c. filmből van, amit egyáltalán nem láttam, csak tetszett az idézet. :D A második a Rend Band Society c. filmből van, amit szintén nem láttam. :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine miközben kifelé bámult az ablakon, az ujjaival kopácsolt a padon. A tanár előtte pár méterre a Japán történelmet tanította, de ő egyáltalán nem tudott odafigyelni rá.

Felsóhajtott, majd a tenyerébe temette az állát. A szájába vette a ceruzáját, és elkezdte rágni unalmában. Újra felsóhajtott, és imádkozott mindennek ami szent, amikor is megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő.

**XxX**

_"Az átlagos emberek csak a lehetségesben hisznek. Az átlagon felüliek nem csak azt képzelik el, ami lehetséges vagy valószínű, hanem inkább azt, ami lehetetlen. És miközben elképzelik a lehetetlent, azt elkezdik lehetségesnek látni." - Cherie Carter-Scott_

\- Elég hülyének érzem magam. - Tartotta közelebb a telefont a füléhez Aomine, és ránézett a mellette sétáló Kurokóra.

Kuroko elmosolyodott.

\- Most gondolj csak bele Tetsu, ha nem tettetném, hogy telefonálok, még rám küldenék a rendőrséget... vagy bárkit, mert magamban beszélek. Azt hihetnék, hogy őrült vagyok. - Horkantott fel, Kuroko pedig megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Itt állok melletted, és emiatt nem tartod magad őrültnek, Aomine-kun?

\- Ha nem figyeltél volna Tetsu, ők tartanának engem őrültnek. Én tudom, hogy nem vagyok az. - Vigyorgott, mire a másik megforgatta a szemeit, de egy pillanat múlva éles fájdalom szúrt bele a halántékába. Felszisszenve kapott oda a kezével, és egy pillanatra megállt járdán.

Kuroko semleges arccal szintén megállt, de nem nézett rá. Aomine egy pillanatra úgy látta, mintha Tetsu egy villanásnyi időre eltűnt volna, de nem foglalkozott vele. Behunyta a szemét, mélyeket lélegzett, és megmasszírozta párszor a halántékát. Majd felsandított Kurokóra.

\- Tetsu? - kérdezte.

Az említett üveges tekintettel felé fordult.

\- Igen?

Aomine megrázta a fejét.

\- Azt hittem... azt hittem... Nem. Semmi. - Sóhajtott. - Menjünk. - Indult el újra, Kuroko pedig hangtalanul követte.

Sétáltak egy rövid ideig, majd amikor egy zebrához értek, Aomine féloldalasan Kurokóra nézett. A halott srác csak állt, és előre bámult, nézve az elsuhanó autókat, buszokat. Aomine felnézett a piros kis emberkére a lámpán, majd amikor elkezdett villogni, összekulcsolta a kezeiket.

Amikor már az emberke zöld színre váltott, elindultak.

Aomine nem tudta nem észrevenni Kuroko gyengéd mosolyát.

**XxX**

\- Nem félsz, hogy le fogsz esni, Aomine-kun? - nézte azt előre-hátra hintázó Aominét Kuroko.

A kék hajú megvonta a vállát, és megmozgatta a nyelvével a szájában lévő nyalókát. A parkban néhány család és gyerek volt csupán, ezért csak ketten voltak a hintánál. Kuroko nem hintázott, csak üldögélt rajta, míg Aomine majd hogy nem kirepült belőle.

Aomine nem figyelt Kurokóra, csak az eget nézte, habár néha oda-oda pillantott a másikra. Kuroko a kezeivel erősen a hinta láncaiba kapaszkodott, mintha félne, hogy bármelyik pillanatban leeshetne.

\- Mond... Tetsu. - Motyogta halkan Aomine.

A kék hajú csendben a másik felé fordította a fejét, és figyelt.

\- Igen?

\- Fájt?

\- Micsoda?

\- Fájt... amikor elütött az autó? - rezdült meg egy pillanatra az arca, de megkérdezte. Nem értette magát, de ez kellett neki. Tudnia kellett. Muszáj volt.

\- Nem tudom... - húzta össze a szemöldökét Kuroko, Aomine pedig jobban megszorította a láncokat a kezével -, minden ködös. Sőt, csak arra emlékszem, hogy a szobádban állok, és te előttem vagy.

\- És arra, hogy értem jöttél. - Horkantott fel Aomine, mire Kuroko bólintott.

\- Pontosan, Aomine-kun. Érted jöttem. - Válaszolt, a másik pedig keserűen felnevetett, és kiugrott a hintából.

\- Értem jöttél? Értem jöttél?! - Kiabálta, és ahogy megfordult látta a másikon, hogy az összerezzen. Aomine gyors léptekkel, azonnal ott volt Kuroko előtt, és megfogta a másik nyakánál a pólót.

_Érzem... érezem a pólót a kezem alatt. A hajad vanília illatát, mégis... Tudom, hogy ez lehetetlen. Hiszen nem vagy itt, meghaltál. Meghaltál Tetsu. MEGHALTÁL...!_

\- Ha értem jöttél, akkor vigyél is el! - Sziszegte, és a tekintete fájdalmasan csillogott. - Nincs értelme itt lenne, ha te már nem vagy itt! - Mondta, Kuroko arca pedig szenvedő volt, de nem szólalt meg. - Fogalmad sincs milyen tudni... hogy már nem vagy. Miért? - kérdezte. - Miért voltál ott akkor? Miért haltál meg Tetsu? Miért... vagy itt? - hajtotta le a fejét Daiki, és erősen magához ölelte Kurokót.

\- Én érted-

\- Tudom, az istenit neki! Tudom!- Csikorgatta a fogait. - De nem tudok vele mit kezdeni... itt vagy, és én nem tudom miért... - tolta el aztán magától a másikat -, azt mondod... - nézett fel az égre könnyes szemmel -, hogy értem jöttél, de... én... mit csináljak most nélküled? Elmentél, engem pedig itt hagytál Tetsu. - Hallgatott el, de aztán pár pillanattal később felhorkantott. - Tudod, Tetsu... azt hiszem ez a karma. - Utalt arra, amikor nem járt be edzésekre, és elhagyta Kurokót. Mindenki azt hitte akkor, hogy Kuroko ment el. Ami persze igaz is volt, de nem is. Mert Aomine volt az, aki elhagyta őt.

\- Aomine-kun... én érted-

\- Ne! Csak... ne... nekem most-

\- Hé! Jól vagy? - hallott hirtelen Aomine egy hangot, mire a nő felé fordította a fejét.

Megrázta a fejét, és bólintott.

\- Persze... - Motyogta, majd megfordult, és elindult kifelé a parkból. - Köszönöm...

Aomine nem figyelt a nő _"Biztos?"_ kérdésére, csak ment tovább.

Kuroko pedig csendben követte.

**XxX**

\- Anyu? - nézett fel a kisfiú az anyjára, aki kedvesen lemosolygott rá.

\- Igen?

\- A bácsi miért beszélt magában? - döntötte oldalra a fejét aranyosan, mire az anyja beletúrt a hajába.

\- Nem tudom kicsim... nem tudom.

_"Minél gyöngébb a test, a képzelet_   
_Annál erősben működik." - William Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4

_"A szerelem a természet szövete, amelyre a képzelődés hímez." - Voltaire_

Aomine fáradtan nyögött egyet, ahogy kikászálódott az ágyból. Még csak elképzelni sem tudta, hogy mennyi is lehet az idő, de arról még csak gőze sem volt, hogy ki keresheti. A kezét végighúzta a fáradt arcán, majd ahogy a könyökére támaszkodott, kinyúlt a telefonjáért, ami közben elzümmögte magát az éjjeliszekrény legszélére. Amikor látta, hogy ki hívta, újra felnyögött.

A hátára fordult, és halkan szitkozódott egyet, amikor véletlenül meglökte a könyökével a mellette fekvő Kurokót. Egy kis ideig figyelte a másikat, majd megnyugodva felsóhajtott amikor az nem ébredt fel. Aztán ahogy felvette a telefont, megszólalt.

\- Igen?

\- Dai-chan? Én csak... szólni akartam, hogy mindjárt hét óra lesz. Ha nem sietsz, nem érsz be nyolcra az iskolába.

\- Uhh... kösz Satsuki. Milyen nap is van ma? - ásított, mire a lány kelletlenül felsóhajtott a vonal túlsó végén.

\- Hétfő, buta Dai-can. - Mondta, de semmi "Satsukis" nem volt a hangjában.

Azóta amióta Kuroko meghalt, mintha a lányból is eltűnt volna valami. Amit persze Aomine tökéletesen meg is tudott érteni.

\- És... az edző azt akarja, hogy gyere be az edzésre. Mindezek ellenére - csuklott el a hangja, és Daikinak nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia, hogy miért -, készülnünk kell a Téli Kupára. - Szipogott a lány, és a fiú érezte, hogy eljött az ideje.

\- Oké Satsuki, értem. Akkor megyek, majd a suliban. - Motyogta egy hamis ásítás közepette, mire a lány elköszönt, és letette.

Aomine visszatette a telefonját a szekrényre, majd magára rántotta a takarót, és jó szorosan Kuroko mellé bújt. Jólesően felszusszantott, amikor a karjaival körbeölelte a másik meleg testét.

Kuroko morgott egyet, és az arcát belefúrta a párnájába, hogy vissza tudjon aludni. Aomine felkuncogott, majd ásítva felült, és kimászott az ágyból.

Besétált a fürdőszobájába megmosni az arcát és a fogát, amikor pedig végzett, nem lepődött meg, hogy Tetsu eltűnt az ágyáról.

Beletúrt a hajába, és elkezdett felöltözni.

**XxX**

\- Taiga! Taiga nyisd ki ezt a hülye ajtót! - Dörömbölt hangosan Himuro, kérlelve, szinte már századszorra könyörögve a másiknak, hogy engedje be.

Amikor tíz perc után sem érkezett válasz, Himuro előkapta a telefonját, és azzal próbálkozott. Persze ugyanazt érte el vele, mint a múlt napokban mindig. A hívott fél nem elérhető,...blabla...

Tatsuya felsóhajtott.

\- Taiga... - Motyogta elkeseredetten, majd a tenyerével végigsimította a testvére ajtaját, és elment.

Ahogy lefelé sétált a lépcsőn, meglátta a ház sarkánál támaszkodó, csámcsogó Murasakibarát.

\- Atsushi. - Mosolyodott el kissé, mire a lila hajú bólintott.

\- Kaga-chin még mindig nem enged be Muro-chin? - döntötte a fejét oldalra, mire a másik bólintott.

\- Majd holnap megint megpróbálom... - Dünnyögte magában, és megvakarta az állát. - Menjünk Atsushi.

Az óriás nem válaszolt, csak hümmögött, és bekapott egy újabb szelet csokoládét.

**XxX**

Kagami tisztán hallotta ahogy a bátyja kiabál neki. Megint. Mint az elmúlt három napban, mióta eljöttek a temetésről. És hiába volt hétfő, Kagamit egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

A fejét a szobája ajtajának döntötte, és jobban összehúzta magát a padlón ülve. Nézte a plafont, és megpróbál semmire sem gondolni. De azért örült annak, hogy Himuro eljött hozzá - annak ellenére, hogy az iskolája egy másik régióban van -, mert így nagyjából tudta, hogy milyen nap is van.

Nem mintha számolta volna, csak... Fájdalmas volt minden perc. Minden perc, tudva, hogy az, aki minden nap velünk volt, eltűnt.

Kagami először a tagadás fázisában volt. Tudta ezt jól. Nagyon is tudta, sőt direkt tette. Mert képtelen volt elfogadni, hogy Kuroko nincs többé. Hogy meghalt.

Részben magát hibáztatta azért ami történt. Ezért más az ő fájdalma, mint a többieké. És szerencsére, rajta kívül senki más nem tudja. Nem, mert Kagami nem mondta el senkinek. Annyira szégyellte, szégyellte magát miatta, hogy a fájdalom, a bűntudat, az elkeseredettség amit érzett miatta, olyan szörnyű volt, hogy még levegőt venni is nehéz volt tőle.

Kagami nyelt egyet, és érezte hogy könnyek dagadnak a szeme sarkában.

Aznap nem kellett volna engednie, hogy Kuroko egyedül menjen haza. El kellett volna kísérnie, vigyáznia kellett volna rá. Annyira, annyira aggódott a kutyáéért, hogy mindenképpen haza akart menni, hiába volt olyan késő. De Kagami nem ment vele, hiszen utálta a kutyákat, és egyáltalán nem szerette, hogy Nigou körbe-körbe ugrálja őt. Ezért amikor Tetsuya megkérdezte, hogy elmegy-e vele haza, megnézni a kissé beteg Husky-t, de Kagami nemet intett a fejével.

És nem ment.

Pedig ha ment volna... Ha csak egy kis ideig tovább maradtak volna az utcán, ha behívta volna a másikat gyorsan valamire... Akkor talán még Kuroko most is élne.

És akkor Kagami nem a szobájában ülne, magába roskadva, zokogva mint egy gyerek. Tudva, hogy a legjobb barátját, társát sosem kapja már vissza.

Kagami homályosan, könnyekkel áztatott szempillái alól felnézett, és örült, hogy a szobája sötét, mint az éjszaka. Szipogott, hörgött, és folyamatosan csak sírt. Aztán a fejét a térdein támaszkodó kezeire döntötte, és összeszorította a szemeit.

_"A gyásznak sok arca van, és sok fázisa... A mély gyászt elviselni éppoly nehéz, mint vékony jégen járni. Az egyik pillanatban olyan, mintha minden rendben lenne, aztán a következőben eltörik valami, és az ember aláhull a sötétségbe." - Kristina Ohlsson_

Fájdalmában a szája pedig néma sikolyra nyílt.

**XxX**

\- Mit keresel itt Aomine? - kérdezte Imayoshi megdöbbenve, ahogy izzadtan felnézett a szemövege mögül.

\- Zavar, hogy itt vagyok? - nézett vissza a srácra a kék hajú, de a csapatkapitány nem válaszolt, csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Azt hittem, hogy egy ideig nem látlak. - Jegyezte meg, mire Aomine leintette, és felvett egy labdát a földről.

\- Többiek? - vonta fel a szemöldökét, de egyből meg is bánta, mert érezte ahogy elkezd hasogatni a feje. Felszisszent, és a halántékához kapott, de ezt a másik nem vette észre.

\- Ebédelnek. Mindjárt jönnek, bár nem tudom, hogy Momoi jön-e.

\- Reggel beszéltem vele. - Dobott egy hárompontost az ász, miközben beszélt. - Szerintem jön.

\- És jól van? - kérdezte óvatosan Imayoshi.

\- Gondolom. - Motyogta a másik, majd újra dobni készült egyet, de elvétette a dobást, amikor meghallotta a kapitány hangját.

\- És te, hogy vagy, Aomine?

A kérdezett a kezeit maga mellé engedte, és egy ideig csak maga elé bámult, mintha transzban lenne.

\- Hazudnod kell, Aomine-kun.

\- Tudom, Tetsu.

\- Hogy? Mondtál valamit? - Hümmögött, mire Aomine észbe kapott, és párat pislogott.

\- Mondom: Jól vagyok.

\- Biztos? Mert...

\- Az a legjobb ha lefoglalom magam valamivel. És otthon úgy is csak unatkoznék. - Mormogta az orra alatt, amit Imayoshi nem hallott.

Most az idősebb bámult egy ideig maga elé, majd bólintott.

\- Oké.

Alig telt el pár perc, amikor is az egész csapat berobbant a terembe. A kis társaság egyből lefagyott, amint meglátta a kosarazó Aominét, és Wakamatsu már meg is szólalt volna, amikor is Imayoshi gyorsan hallgatásra intette.

Így hát kissé feszült, zavarodott csendben mindenki edzett, egészen késő estig.

Momoi pedig, mint ahogy Imayoshi sejtette, nem jött be felügyelni.

**XxX**

Amint Aomine hazaért, egyből ledobálta a cuccait magáról. Elkezdett morogni, és beharapta a szája belső felét. A szemét is összeszorította fájdalmában, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia a szobája falában, nehogy összeessen ott helyben, és hányja el magát azon nyomban.

Hirtelen úgy érezte mintha kiszáradt volna a szája, ezért nyelt egy párat. Majd mélyeket lélegzett, és elindult az ágya felé, mert úgy hitte, hogy már semmi baja sincsen. De amikor elengedte a falat, számtalan fekete foltot kezdett el látni maga előtt, és fennakadt szemekkel, az egyik közeli polcról leverve mindent, ájultan a földre zuhant.

Kuroko amint belépett a szobába, szenvedő arcot vágott, és szomorúan csillogó szemekkel nézett a másikra. Bár megpróbált mosolyogni, sehogy sem ment. Felsóhajtott, majd lassú, halk léptekkel a földön fekvő Aominéhez sétált. Felemelte az ájult fiú kezét, a másik mellé bújt, és annak kezével átölelte magát.

Felnézett a másik nyugodt arcára, és még jobban a másikhoz bújt.

\- Érted jöttem, Aomine-kun.

_"A gyász során megtanulunk a szeretett személy nélkül élni, annak pedig, hogy ezt oly nehéz megtenni, az az oka, hogy előbb el kell felejtenünk azt a képzetet, amelyben az illető még velünk van." - Norman Doidge_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Reggel van... ketten fekszünk az ágyban. És a legcsodásabb látvány vár most rám. Tudom. Mindjárt. Kellemes ez a pillanat, mert tudom, hogy mindjárt megpillantom. Még élvezem a várakozást, nem kapkodom el. Ízlelgetem magamban az érzést. Hogy milyen csodás lesz. Mert mindjárt kinyitom a szemem, és a világ legszebb látványa fogad. A te arcod." - Csitáry-Hock Tamás_

Amikor Aomine felébredt, irdatlanul fájt a nyaka, és az egész teste is. Kellemetlenül nyögött egyet, és hunyorogni kezdett. Irdatlanul fájt a feje, és egy pillanatra azt sem tudta, hogy hol van. Ásítani lett volna kedve, de sehogy sem volt ereje hozzá, ezért csak megpróbált fókuszálni a külvilágra. Meglepődve felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta a karjaiban Kurokót. Főleg azért, mert a világoskák szemek üveges tekintettel meredtek rá.

\- Tetsu? - motyogta, de a másik csak megpuszilta a száját.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte Kuroko, belefúrva a fejét Aomine nyakába. A kérdezett szusszantott egyet, majd magához szorította a kisebbet, és megpuszilta annak feje búbját.

\- Persze... - nyafogta -, csak a fejem hasogat... - Tett körkörös mozdulatokat az ujjaival a halántékán, remélve, hogy azzal el tudja mulasztani a fájdalmát.

\- Aomine-kun... érted jöttem.

\- Ne... ne kezd el most korán reggel. - Dünnyögte fáradtan, majd a hátára fodult, de nem engedte el Kurokót.

\- Nos, nyugodtan mondhatom, mivel szerintem már nem korán reggel van.

\- Mi? - kapta fel a fejét hirtelen Aomine, és egyből elkapta a hányinger, de csak fintorgott egyet. Ahogy ránézett a digitális órára, mormogó hangot adott ki. - Francba... mindjárt vége a sulinak... - Sóhajtott fel, bár egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

A fejét visszahajtotta a padlóra, és a plafont bámulta, ki tudja meddig. A kezei között érezte Kuroko test melegét, és habár tudta, hogy ez lehetetlen, csak még jobban magához szorította a kisebbet.

\- Szeretlek Tetsu. - Bukott ki belőle, mint évekkel ezelőtt.

Akkoriban csak a kosarazás számított nekik. Aomine nem is vette igazén észre Kuroko iránti vonzalmát, szeretetét. Aztán, egyszer egy meccs után csak úgy kibukott belőle. Mint most.

Kuroko pedig tőle nem megszokottan kuncogott. Mint most.

És megcsókolta. Mint most.

\- Én is szeretlek. - Mondta akkoriban.

Mint most.

**XxX**

\- Tudod, képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy a szüleid, hogy képesek elfogadni ezt a viselkedésed.

\- Nem tök mindegy? Úgyis tudják, hogy utálok tanulni... akkor minek akarnák erőltetni? - Ciccegett Aomine, ahogy kilépett a Maji's-ból, és nem törődött a körülötte lévő emberekkel, akik furán bámultak rá. - És szerintem nem kéne addig beszélgetnünk, ameddig nem érünk egy üres helyre. - Mormogta.

\- Egyedül csak te beszélsz Aomine-kun. Elfelejted, hogy engem csak te látsz?

\- Igen, persze, hogy is felejthettem volna el, hogy a legjobb barátom, és szerelmem halála után csak úgy, megjelenik a szobámban? - tett egy intő kézmozdulatot. - Igen, valóban, ez teljesen normális Tetsu. Főleg, hogy nem tudom, hogy te a képzeletem szüleménye vagy-e, vagy egy rohadt szellem... De igazán eltűnhetnél már. - Mondta bosszúsan, de Kuroko csak mosolygott.

\- Érted jöttem.

\- Na már megint ez. - Sóhajtott durcásan Aomine. - Mindig ezt mondod. - Motyogta ugyanazt a szöveget sokadszorra.

\- Ám... Valóban azt akarnád, hogy ne legyek itt? - állt meg egy pillanatra, mire Aomine is így tett.

A kérdezett felsóhajtott, majd megforgatta a szemeit, és újból elindult.

\- Azt akarom, hogy itt légy. - Mondta, és nem nézett a másikra. - De... te is tudod, hogy ez így nincs rendben. Te meghaltál, én pedig magamban beszélek. Szóval... itt tényleg nincs valami rendben.

Kuroko nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de Aomine azonnal lepisszegte.

\- Ne, ne mond ki azt a szaros két szót. Ne. Ha ki mered mondani, esküszöm - nem viccelek - kidobom a francba a turmixodat. - Lóbálta meg kissé a kezében az említett italt, mire Kuroko fintorgott.

\- Add ide Aomine-kun. Szomjas vagyok.

Daiki szkeptikus arcot vágott, mire Tetsuya megrántotta a vállát.

\- Egy ilyen mint én - mutatott végig magán, és Aomine figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Kuroko nem mondta ki a szellem, a képzelet és az ehhez hasonló szavakat magára -, is lehet szomjas nem? - nézett kis huncut villogással a szemében, Aomine pedig csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Rendben, tessék itt-

\- Aomine? - hallott egy ismerős hangot a kék hajú, mire meglepett képpel megfordult.

És akkor ott volt. A beesett arcú, véreres, karikás szemű Kagami. A riválisa. Döbbent képpel, habár Aomine nem kételkedett abban, hogy ő sem nézhet ki máshogy. Kivéve persze a beesett arcot és a véreres szemeket.

\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte Kagami, a másik pedig csak megrázta a fejét, és egy gyors pillantást vetett a mellette álló Kurokóra.

\- Csak erre jártam. - Válaszolt. - Te?

Kagaminak megrándult az arca.

\- Levegőzök.

\- Hm. Értem.

A csend zavaró volt.

A két tini egy ideig bámulta egymást, és Aomine látta, hogy Kagami néha meg-megrándul akarva akaratlanul.

\- Elég szarul nézel ki, hallod. - Ivott bele a saját turmixába a kék hajú, mellette Tetsuya pedig felhorkantott.

\- Ezek nem a megfelelő szavak, amiket mondanod kellene neki, Aomine-kun.

\- Ch... csitt. - Dünnyögött a másikra, mivel nem akarta, hogy Kagami észrevegye, hogy magában beszél.

\- A végén ismét csak beveri az arcod a viselkedésed miatt, mint akkor, a kórházban.

Aomine hüledezett.

\- Mi...? Te ott voltál? - fordult most már Kuroko felé, nem foglalkozva az előtte álló, földet bámuló vörös hajúval.

Kuroko megrázta a fejét, majd elmosolyodott.

\- Igen. Benn a szobában. Agyhalott voltam csak Aomine-kun. Attól még hallottalak titeket tisztán. - Mondta keserűen, a másik nagy megdöbbenésére.

\- Akkor... mikor haltál meg pontosan? Az orvosok... azt mondták, hogy azonnal meghaltál. - Szűkült össze a kék szeme, mire Tetsuya felhorkantott.

\- Az orvosok... - kezdte a még mindig monoton hangjával -, sok mindent mondanak azért, hogy a hozzátartozóknak ne kelljen tovább szenvedniük. - Húzta el kissé a száját. - De ott voltam. Emlékszem. - Emelte fel a bal kezét, és Kagamira mutatott. - Kagami-kunra is. Bejött, és beszélt hozzám.

\- Tényleg?

\- Aomine?

\- Igen... azt mondta, hogy bűntudata van. És, hogy sajnálja, mert ez az egész az ő hibája.

Aomine keze ökölbe szorult, és dühödten rámordult a szerelmére.

\- Ez igaz?! - Sziszegte, előtte Kagami pedig értetlenül, és kissé ijedten összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Az ő... hibája? - vicsorgott, de minden dühe elszállt, amikor Kuroko ránézett, és mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Dehogy. Baleset volt. Csak azt hiszi, hogy az ő hibája. De amikor bejött hozzám... sírt és a bocsánatomért esedezett. Azt mondta, hogy aznap bárcsak elkísért volna engem. Hogy bárcsak tovább játszottunk volna, és akkor nem történt volna meg mindez. - Intett a kezével körbefoglalva a helyzetet. - Azt is mondta... hogy feladja a kosárlabdázást Aomine-kun. - Nyelt egyet Kuroko. - Mert nélkülem már nincs értelme. Ő tényleg egy Bakagami. - Mondta szeretettel, mire Aomine képtelen volt nem elmosolyodni.

\- Hé... Aomine?

\- Kagami. - Nézett hirtelen újra a másikra a Touous.

\- Igen?

\- Valóban... azt mondtad Tetsunak a kórházban, hogy felhagysz a kosarazással? - kérdezte, és ha nem lett volna komoly a helyzet, felröhögött volna Kagami döbbent képe láttán.

\- Honnan... tudod...? - kérdezett vissza kitágult pupillákkal, de Aomine nem válaszolt, csak újra beleivott a csokis turmixába.

\- Nem ez a fontos, Bakagami. Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy? Mit gondolsz, Tetsu azt akarná, hogy felhagyj a kosárral? Miatta kéne még jobban csinálnod! - Mutatott vádlón a vörös hajúra. - Hogy egy nap, amikor valaki megkérdezi, hogy miért csinálod ezt, azt mondhasd, hogy Tetsu miatt teszed! Ezernyi és egy dolog miatt fel lehetne adni azt, amit szeretsz! Igen Kagami, én már számtalanszor feladtam. De olyankor Tetsu ott volt, és segített. És a barátaim is. Ezért Kagami - nevetett fel, bár semmi humor nem volt a hangjában -, tényleg egy Bakagami vagy, ha emiatt feladod.

\- Mi miatt? - kérdezte azonnal cincogó hangon Kagami, mint egy megdorgált kisgyerek.

\- Mert Tetsu meghalt. Igen. - Nézett bele Aomine a másik piros szemeibe. - Egy balesetben, melyet egyikünk sem akadályozhatott meg. Nem a te hibád volt. - Mondta, mire Kagami még jobban megdöbbent. A vörös hajú arca olyan keserű volt, mintha citromba harapott volna, és az idősebb még meg is sajnálta.

\- Nem haragszom rá, egyáltalán nem. - Szólalt meg mellette hirtelen Kuroko, mire Aomine kissé megugrott.

\- Oké, oké vettem... - Morogta Daiki miközben megfordult, és elindult hazafelé.

Nem nézte, hogy Kuroko követi-e egyáltalán, sem azt, hogy Kagami mit csinál.

\- Aomine... honnét vagy ilyen biztos benne? - jött újra a Seirines hangja a másik háta mögül.

\- Mert tudom. És kész. - Válaszolta kissé fáradtan, és érezte, hogy újra elkezd szúrni a feje. Felszisszent, és megcsípte az orrnyergét, miután az alkarja és a mellkasa közé szorította a másik italát. - Tetsu! Gyere már a francba! - Kiáltotta, és a kék hajú azonnal ott is volt mellette.

\- Tessék, itt a turmixod... - Adta oda a másiknak a poharat, mire Kuroko mosolyogva megfogta, és egyből inni kezdte. Aomine mosolygott volna, de csak egy fájdalmas fintort vágott, majd elsétált Tetsuval az oldalán.

Kagami pedig egyáltalán nem értette, hogy Aomine miért kiáltozza Kuroko nevét, és hogy a kezében lévő turmixot miért nyújtja ki a levegőbe, és ejti le a földre.

Miután a srác magában motyogta, hogy _"Kell valami gyógyszer"_ , Kagami fogta magát, és a ledobott italhoz sétált. Amikor pedig meglátta, sírni lett volna kedve, mint mostanában annyiszor.

Mert a földön vanília turmix volt. Kuroko kedvence.

_"Minden harmadik ember álomvilágban él. Tisztában van az élettel, eltelnek a napjai, mégis, monoton életükben egyfajta felüdülést jelent az a néhány pillanat, amikor elképzeli, más életet él, mással, úgy, ahogy szeretne." - Leiner Laura_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Amikor valaki elég szerencsés, hogy egy történetben éljen, egy képzeletteli világban, ennek a világnak a fájdalmai eltűnnek." - Paul Auster_

\- Még mindig nem tudom felfogni, hogy miért engedik meg neked azt, hogy elaludj órán.

\- Nem megengedik, csak nem törődnek vele. És miért megint ez a téma?

\- Azért, mert nem hiszem el. Ha én megtenném ezt órán, biztos, hogy egyből leszidtak volna.

\- Egy: Már nem tudnád megtenni, mivel meghaltál. Kettő: Észre sem vettek volna a félrevezetés miatt. Három: Megpróbáltak már felébreszteni, de sehogy sem sikerült nekik. Négy: Minek figyeljek, ha Satsuki mindig odaadja a leckét? - kérdezte széttárt karokkal úgy, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb módja.

\- Nem támaszkodhatsz örökre Momoi-sanra, Aomine-kun.

\- Heh, dehogy nem.

\- Nem.

\- De igen.

\- Nem.

\- Áh, tökmindegy! Csak éljem túl a sulit, és minden gond megoldva.

\- Persze, elmész majd egy sport egyetemre, ahol majd a képességedet mérik, nem az IQ szinted.

\- Hé! Ezt miért úgy mondtad, mintha tök hülye lennék?!

\- Talán nincs igazam?

\- Nem-

\- Dai-chan? Minden rendben? - hallotta Aomine a lány hangját hirtelen, mire megdermedt.

\- Satsuki? - kérdezett vissza, mire a lány melléje sétált. Közé, és Kuroko közé.

\- Mit csinálsz itt Dai-chan? Mindenhol kerestelek már, még az osztályteremben és az ebédlőben is. De rák kellett volna jönnöm, hogy a tetőn leszel. - Beszélt a lány, és Aomine kényelmetlenül kezdett el fészkelődni mellette.

Mióta Tetsu meghalt, Satsuki ilyen lett. Kedvtelen. Szürke. Szomorú. Persze, nem is várhatott mást, hiszen szinte mindenki ilyen volt, aki közel állt Kurokóhoz. Aomine csak hallomásból tudta, hogy Kise például egy időre felhagyott a modellkedéssel is. Mindenki ilyen volt, csak ő maga nem.

Aomine Kurokóra pillantott, aki a korlátnak támaszkodva a messzibe nézett.

És habár ő nagyon is tudta miért, a többiek nem.

\- Csak gondolkodtam.

\- És magadban beszéltél? - kuncogott a lány, de Aominét nem tudta átverni. Ez egy tipikus mű kuncogás volt.

Egy hazugság.

\- Szokásom. - Jegyezte meg szórakozottan, hátha fel tudja vidítani a lányt, de az csak üres tekintettel meredt a távolba.

Pont úgy, mint tőle balra Tetsu.

Ahogy Aomine elnézte a szerelmét és gyerekkori barátját, hiába keresett különbséget közöttük, nem talált. Egy egészen kósza gondolat erejéig úgy hitte, úgy látta, mintha maga Momoi is meghalt volna. És sajnos, lehet, hogy ez igaz is.

És akkor Aomine tudta. Tudta, hogy fel kell ráznia a barátját, mint a minap Kagamit.

\- Satsuki. - Fogta meg a lány kezét, és Kuroko halála óta, a lány szemében akkor látott először valami mást, mint a gyászt, és a szomorúságot.

\- Dai...chan?

Aomine pedig csak felsóhajtott, és magához húzta a lányt. A másik fejét a mellkasába nyomta, és a kezét a lány rózsaszín hajára tette. Megnyugtatóan elkezdte simogatni a fejét, és a hátát, közben pedig azon morfondírozott, hogy mi olyan szavak jöhetnek ki a száján, amelyek egy pillanatra kizökkenhetik Satsukit ebből a mélabús állapotból.

Mert igent, Aomine egy élőhalottnak látta a lányt. Nem a megszokottnak, valami másnak, szörnyűnek, szívfájdítónak.

Daiki eltekintett a kezdeti hányinger érzésétől, majd nyomott egy csókot a barátja fejére.

\- Elment Satsuki. És nem akarná ezt. Mit gondolna, ha így látna téged?

\- Azt, hogy engedjen el. - Lebegtette meg a szél az ég kék fürtöket. - Hogy maradjak meg az emlékeiben, de lépjen tovább. Hogy engedjen el.

Satsuki szipogott.

\- Én... Dai-chan... - Remegett meg a lány teste, és karcsú kezeivel a másik uniformisába kapaszkodott. - Soha n-nem mertem elmondani n-neki, hogy... szeretem. Dai-chan... - sírt -, soha... soha... és m-most már nem is fogom tudni... - Zokogott. - Meghalt Dai-chan! Elment! Én... én... - Akadozott meg a hangja, és Aomine egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy Momoi nem kap levegőt a sírástól. - Azt hittem, h-hogy ilyen... vele... velünk soha... soha nem történhet meg... Annyira... most már annyira a-akarom, hogy tudja...

\- Csak sejtettem. - Suttogta Kuroko. - Csak sejtettem... De nem tudtam. Aomine-kun... - Nézett később bele a másik kék szemeibe, fura csillogással a tekintetében. És Daiki egyből megértette.

_Olykor jobb egy kegyes hazugsággal élni, mint az igazsággal fájdalmat okozni._

\- Tudta, Satsuki. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudta. Ezért... nem akarná, hogy sírj miatta... persze nem baj ha sírsz, hiszen elfelejtenünk nem kell őt... De... Engedd el. Engedd el Satsuki. - Ölelte magához a síró lány még jobban Aomine.

A lány csak sírt és sírt, bólogatott, Kuroko nevét suttogta maga elé számtalanszor, olyan sokáig, hogy egyiküknek sem volt fogalma arról, hogy mióta is állhattak ott fenn a tetőn. Aztán, amikor Momoi a fáradtságtól és érzelmektől túlterhelve elájult Aomine karjaiban, az felemelte, és a gyengélkedőbe vitte.

**XxX**

\- Talán le akarsz ugrani? Aomine-kun. - Állt az említett mellé Kuroko, és hagyta, hogy a szél borzolja a haját.

Aomine az egyik, iskolától távoli, magányos hídon üldögélt, az egyik kiszögellésen. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és ismét csak meglóbálta a lábát a levegőben, vigyázva, hogy a híd fala fel ne sértse a lábát.

\- Lehet, hogy az kéne. - Suttogta a szélbe, mire kapott Kurokotól egy meglepett pillantást.

\- Miért? - kérdezte, Aomine pedig felnevetett, és a kezébe temette a fejét.

\- Látlak téged, és ez épp elég ok. - Vigyorgott szórakozottan, de néhány pillanattal később az arca keserűséget tükrözött. - Hát nem érted Tetsu...? Ha lenne bátorságom... megtenném.

\- Miért?

\- Nincs értelme semminek... ha nem vagy itt.

\- Miért?

\- Mert szeretlek. És nehogy meg merd kérdezni, hogy miért. - Nézett szúrósan, de Kuroko csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Vissza kéne menned. Ma edzésed is van, Aomine-kun.

Az említett felsóhajtott, és nagyot nyögve felállt.

\- Ch... mintha érdekelne engem olyasmi. - Vigyorgott, Kuroko pedig megforgatta a szemeit.

**XxX**

Amikor hazaértek, Aomine meglepődve vette észre, hogy a szülei otthon voltak. Levette a kabátját, és beljebb sétált.

\- Aomine! - Kiáltott az anyja. - Milyen hamar hazaértél... vagy talán lógsz? - kérdezte, és csalódottan megrázta a fejét. - De legalább nem drogozol...

\- Még mindig nem értem a szüleidet Aomine-kun.

\- Kuss. Inkább vedd le a cipődet Tetsu. - Sziszegte kissé félredöntött fejjel, mire az anyja értetlenkedve bámulta.

\- Kicsim?

\- Semmi, anya. Satsuki sírt, majd elájult, én csak elvittem a gyengélkedőre. És... utána már nem volt kedvem ott maradni... - Motyogta ahogy félrenézett.

Az anyja tekintete egyből ellágyult.

\- A kis Satsuki-chan... szegénykém... sütök neki egy kis sütit... - Tette a mutatóujját elgondolkozva az állára, majd Aominére mosolygott. - Rendben kincsem, pihenj csak le. Ha kell valami csak szólj. - Adott egy puszit a fia arcára, majd elment a konyhába.

Aomine beletúrt a hajába, majd felsétált a lépcsőn, a szobája felé. Miután bezárta maga után az ajtót, szitkozódva megugrott, amikor meglátta az ablak előtt Kurokót.

\- Te! Ne csináld ezt!

\- Rossz a lelkiismereted, Aomine-kun? - mosolygott, de a másik tini csak fújtatott.

\- Nem, csak majd beszartam ijedtemben! Kurva ijesztő hallod, hogy csak ott álldogálsz! - Feküdt hanyatt az ágyán, és behunyta a szemeit.

Hallott pár suhogó hangot, amire csak összehúzta a szemöldökét, és fülelt. Aztán reszketeg sóhaj szaladt ki a száján, amikor megérezte, hogy Kuroko rámászott az ölére.

Meztelenül.

\- Tuti, hogy csak képzellek. - Motyogta, és kapott egy kuncogást érte.

Kuroko kezdte kigombolni a Touous uniformist, mire Aomine felemelte a kezeit, és megszorította a másik csuklóját. Mélyen belenézett Tetsu kék szemeibe, és egyikük sem fordította el a fejét. A levegő körülöttük annyira égett, annyira intenzív volt, mint a kapcsolatuk legelején, amikor még meglenni sem voltak képesek egymástól.

Aomine szeméből percekkel később útjára indult egy, majd több könnycsepp. Ahogy Kurokóéból is.

\- Szeretlek. - Ölelte magához a kisebbet Aomine, olyan szorosan, hogy félő volt, hogy a másik nem kap levegőt. - Szeretlek Tetsu. Annyira, de annyira szeretlek. Tetsu... Tetsu... - Könnyezte össze a szerelme hófehér bőrét.

Tetsuya pedig az ő egyenruháját sírta össze, erősen belemarkolva a kezeivel a puha szövetbe.

Aomine pedig nem tudta, hogy Kuroko azért sír, mert ennyire szereti őt, vagy azért, mert azt suttogta a mellkasába számtalanszor, hogy _"Érted jöttem."_

De ami a legfurcsább, hogy egy idő után Aomine maga sem tudta, hogy miért sír.

_"Az illúzió különös dolog, hiszen saját érzékszerveink kapuin keresztül érkezik valami információ, ami oly erős valóságérzetet kelt, hogy gyakran minden további nélkül elfogadjuk, és csak nagyon ritkán kérdőjelezzük meg." - Balogh Béla_


	7. Chapter 7

\- Kicsim... kicsim kelj fel... mine... Aomine...

\- Mm...? - mormogott a barna bőrű tini, de egyből meg is bánta, ugyanis leírhatatlan fájdalom hasított a fejébe.

\- Aomine?

\- A fejem...! - Szorította sziszegve a kezét az említett testrészre Aomine. - Nagyon fáj... - Nyögte elfúlóan, mire az anyja a kezét a homlokára tette.

\- Nem vagy lázas... De gyere, kelj fel, egy egész napot átaludtál! Ilyenkor már rég iskolában kellene lenned... Mindegy, hozok neked gyógyszert kicsim. - Lépett el a nő az ágytól, majd kisétált.

Aomine a hátára fordult, és fájdalmában összeszorította a szemöldökét. Erősen lihegett, majd amikor újra megérzett egy kezet a homlokán, megrándult az ajka.

\- Anya... - Suttogta, mire hallott egy kuncogást.

\- Nem, Aomine-kun. - Suttogta a halk hang, mire Aomine elmosolyodott, és kikukucskált a szeme alól. Azonnal megpillantotta a fölé hajoló Kurokót, de a hirtelen fény miatt újra be kellett csuknia a szemét.

\- Tetsu...

\- Igen. Érted jöttem Aomine-kun.

\- Már megint...?

\- Igen. Hamarosan megérted.

\- Kicsim...?

\- Tetsu...

\- Nem, kicsim, én vagyok. Anya.

\- Tetsu... anya... hol van Tetsu...? - nézett a szempillái alól körbe Aomine, keresve szerelmét, aki az előbb még itt állt mellette.

A fekete hajú nő egy szomorú mosolyt mutatott csak.

\- Nincs semmi baj, kincsem. Lehet mégis csak lázad van... tessék, ezeket vedd be. - Nyújtott pár szem gyógyszert a nő és egy pohár vizet.

Miután Aomine bevette, a fejét lassan a párnájára döntötte. Az előbb kinyitott szemeit újra becsukta, és nem hallotta már az anyja hangját, ugyanis elveszett a feketeségben.

**XxX**

_"Alig-alig aludtam. Valaminő félöntudatlanságban hevertem, nem akarván elhinni, hogy végre valóban itt tartok, hozzásimulva, vele összegömbölyödve tölthetem az éjből még hátralévő időt. Rettegtem, ha elalszom, reggelre kiderül, mindez csak álom volt. Féléberen őriztem a meseszép valóságot." - Vavyan Fable_

\- ...ne-kun...mine-kun... jöttem...

\- Hogy van? - hallotta a suttogást Aomine. A lágy, kissé megtört hangból ítélve úgy vélte, hogy nem tartozhat máshoz, csak Satsukihoz.

Az előbbi pedig Tetsuhoz.

\- Nem tudom mi baja lehet. Nincs hőemelkedése, nem rázza a hideg... Amikor tegnap felkeltettem, a fejét fájlalta... Lehet, hogy csak kimerült... Lelkileg leginkább... - Igen. Ez az anyja.

Aomine felnyögött, majd a másik oldalára fordult, a hangok körülötte pedig azonnal abbamaradtak. És hirtelen nem tudta miért, de nagyon álmosnak érezte magát.

Ezért, akarva akaratlanul, visszaaludt. A szél pedig akár a mézes madzag, vanília illatot hozott magával.

**XxX**

_"Fáj a lét, a létezés,_   
_A lefekvés és az ébredés._   
_Fáj a múlt és fáj a jelen,_   
_mindez azért, mert nem vagy velem."_   
_\- Meg Cabot_

\- Héj, héj, Ahomine! - Kiáltott Wakamatsu, és azonnal neki akart menni a másiknak, ha Imayoshi és a többiek nem fogták volna le.

\- Mi van már? - piszkálta a kisujjával a fülét Aomine.

\- Hiányzol két teljes napot, majd idejössz, mintha misem történne?! És játszod itt a nagymenőt?!

\- Wakamatsu-kun! - Kiáltott hangosan Momoi, Aominét pedig nagyon meglepte a hangstílus. Azóta nem hallotta ilyen hangosan beszélni a lányt, amióta Kuroko meghalt. - Aomine-kun rosszul volt a napokban, elhiheted, hogy nem szándékosan hagyta ki az edzéseket! - Védte, mire a szőke srác elhallgatott, és morogni kezdett.

\- Hehe - röhögött Aomine -, ezt jól megkaptad szöszke! - Vigyorgott, ahogy látta a csapattársa fején kitüremkedni az ereket.

\- Ahomine! - Kiáltotta a srác, majd Aomine után vetette magát, de az elmenekült, és egymás után kiszaladtak az iskola udvarára.

\- Hé! Még órák vannak! - Kiáltott utánuk Imayoshi, de mivel nem hallották, csak megrázta a fejét, és a menedzserre pillantott.

A lány megrántotta a a vállát, majd elindultak a két idióta után.

Amikor kiértek, és a szemeikkel keresték a kettőst, azt hitték, hogy a szokásos látvány fog eléjük tárulni, de tévedtek. Teljesen megdöbbentek, lefagytak, amikor meglátták _azt._ Aomine a földön feküdt, Wakamatsu pedig segítségért kiáltozott.

Ha valaki kívülről figyelte volna Imayoshit és Satsukit, akkor szórakozottan jegyezte volna meg azt, amit látott.

A két tini arca majdhogy nem egyszerre sápadt el, és torzult el félelmükben. Amikor Satsuki felébredt a sokkból, azonnal rohant Aominéhoz, és meg sem állt, addig ameddig a két srác mellé nem ért.

\- Mi történt? Mi történt?! - Sikoltozott a rémülettől, majd amikor Imayoshi letérdelt a rángatózó Aomine mellé, csak még jobban pánikba esett.- Aomine-kun! Dai... Dai-chan...! - Sírt, és fél füllel hallotta, hogy a kapitány az edzőért kiabál.

Egy pillanatra látta csak Wakamatsut, ahogy meredten, kitágult pupillákkal, szinte már aggódóan bámulja a hevesen rángatózó, fennakadt szemű Aominét. Momoi ajka megremegett, és ki tudja mennyi idő elteltével hallani kezdte a mentősök szirénáját.

Elvétve vette csupán csak észre, hogy Shoichi elküld mindenkit Aomine közeléből, hogy egyáltalán ne érjenek hozzá. A szájáról leolvasta, ahogy azt üvölti " _Epilepszia! Epilepsziás rohama van!"_

Amikor a mentősök végre odaértek hozzájuk, és Aomine még mindig rángatózott, Momoi egyet tehetett csupán, félelmében.

Felsikoltott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagyon nem értek a betegséghez, szóval....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God.

_"A fantázia és a csoda távoli mentsvár azoknak, akik félnek a valóságtól." - Youn In-Wan_

Az élet nem egyszerű. - Gondolta Aomine.

Megszületünk, élünk, meghalunk. Ha ez a mi dolgunk, mi értelme? Miért éljünk olyan életet, ami előre elrendeltetett? Nem... itt nem a családra vagy a szerelemre gondolok. Vagy bármi másra. Nem. Csak egy valami jár kel az agyamban, ezekben a pillanatokban.

Hogy számunkra előre meg van írva a sorsunk. Az, hogy meghalunk.

Ezt, ha születésünktől fogva nem is tudjuk, elég hamar rájövünk. Ha nem is mondja el egy kisgyereknek senki sem, hogy egy nap már nem lesz, az nem baj. Hiszen az a gyermek maga is tudja. Nem azért, mert megkérdezte volna a szüleitől, vagy látta volna a tévében, esetleg rákeresett volna neten.

Nem.

Ez az ösztön.

A halálösztön.

A nap, amely mindegyikünk életében egyszer bekövetkezik. Nem más, mint a nap, amikor meg fogunk halni.

De én tudom, hogy nem fogok akkor meghalni, amikor kell. Nem. Akkor halok meg, amikor én akarok. Az én életem, jogom van eldönteni, hogy mikor haljak meg.

És addig nem, ameddig meg nem tudom, hogy mi ez az egész.

_"Érted jöttem."_

**XxX**

Ahogy Aomine felébredt, csak a halvány lámpafényt látta maga körül, semmi mást. A fény szép volt, elmosódott, mint amikor az ember direkt hunyorít, hogy a megszokottól eltérően lássa a dolgokat.

Daiki felnyögött, majd megpróbált körbenézni, de felszisszent, amikor a nyakába beleszúrt az éles fájdalom. Felsóhajtott, ahogy rájött, hogy elfeküdte a nyakát. Épp megmozgatta volna a végtagjait, amikor is észrevette, hogy tőle balra a kedvese fekszik. Elmosolyodott, és habár nem tudta hol van, megsimogatta a szabad kezével Kuroko kék haját. A srác mormogott, mire Aomine hümmögött.

Majd visszahajtotta a fejét a párnára, és maga elé suttogott két szót.

\- Szeretlek Tetsu.

**XxX**

\- ...történt? Hogy...? ...rendben vele?

\- Megsérült...?

\- Van... hír?

\- ...ti...vagytok?

Hallotta a hangokat Aomine, mire megrándult az arca.

\- Nyugodj meg Aomine-kun. - Suttogta egészen közelről a fülébe Kuroko, majd amikor Aomine ki nyitotta a szemét, rájött, hogy a másik tényleg nagyon közel volt.

A sötétkék szemei álmosan csillogtak, ahogy szemügyre vette a mellette fekvő fiút, aki még be is volt takarózva. Aomine mosolygott, majd felsóhajtott.

\- Mit keresel itt? - suttogta, nehogy a szobája előtt pusmogók meghallják. - Várj... kitalálom. Értem jöttél, igaz? - horkantott fel fintorogva, mire Kuroko jobban belebújt az ölelésébe.

\- Igen. Érted.

Aomine újra felsóhajtott.

\- Tudod... nem értelek. Azt mondod, hogy értem jössz... De még mindig itt vagyok. Nem mintha bármikor meghalnék nem? - kérdezte vigyorogva, és az egyetlen amit kapott, az egy szomorú pillantás volt.

\- Tetsu...?

\- Dai-chan? - lépett be a kórterembe Momoi, akinek a szeme csak még jobban könnyes lett attól, hogy meglátta az ébren lévő Aominét. - Dai-chan! - Kiáltott fel, majd az ágyhoz szaladt, és erősen megölelte a barátját.

Ezen mozdulatával véletlenül lelökte a fekvő Kurokót, aki meglepett kiáltással leesett a földre. Aomine felnevetett, mire Kurokotól kapott egy szúrós pillantás, Momoitól pedig csak értetlen nyöszörgést.

\- Dai-chan...? - kérdezte szipogva, de Aomine csak megsimogatta a kezével a fejét.

\- Nincs semmi baj, Satsuki. Miért sírsz? - vigyorgott még mindig, a szeme sarkából pedig látta, ahogy Kuroko felkel a földről. Vetett rá egy óvatos pillantást, de a kék hajú a tőle megszokottól eltérően csak fújtatott, és karba tette a kezét.

\- Te idióta... - pityergett -, miattad te hülye.

\- Mi a fene...? - kérdezte tettetett sértettséggel, és letörölte a másik arcáról a könnyeket. - Egyszerre két ilyen jelzőt is a fejemhez vágsz?

Momoi még egy kicsit szipogott, aztán a kezeivel megfogta a másik kezeit az arcán, és mosolygott.

\- Dai-chan... annyira aggódtunk érted... - Nyöszörögte, Aomine pedig mosolyogva megcirógatta az ujjaival a lány homlokát.

Aztán az arca értetlenné vált.

\- Satsuki... mégis... mit történt? - nézett kissé idegesen a rózsaszín szemekbe. - Hol vagyok?

Momoi gyengéden elmosolyodott.

\- Mire... emlékszel pontosan?

\- Rohamod volt Aomine-kun. - Szólalt meg mellőle Kuroko, mire Aomine felé kapta a fejét.

\- Mit mondasz?

\- Rohamod volt. - Mondta újra a kisebb, mire Aomine szeme elkerekedett.

\- Azt kérdeztem Dai-chan, hogy mire emlékszel pontosan.

\- Rohamom volt...? - volt elfúló a hangja, Momoi keze pedig megrándult, de nem válaszolt. - Satsuki? Satsuki, nekem milyen rohamom volt...?

\- Honnan tudsz róla...? - nyögte a lány hitetlenül. - Mondta már valaki?

Aomine megrázta a fejét.

\- Satsuki.

\- Dai-chan... neked... epilepsziás rohamod volt. - Állt fel az ágyról a rózsaszín hajú lány, majd leült az egyik közeli székre, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a másik kissé döbbent arcán.

\- Pedig az előbb már mondtam, Aomine-kun.

\- Epilepsziás roham...? De hát... nem is vagyok beteg... - Motyogta, majd egy pillanat múlva mindhárom ember felkapta a fejét, amikor is Aomine szülei, és egy orvos sétált be a szobába.

\- Kicsim... - Könnyezett a fekete hajú nő, mire Aomine mosolyogni próbált.

\- Anya...

\- Kyoko-san... - Bólintott Momoi, mire a nő megsimogatta mindkettejük fejét.

\- Nagyon aggódtunk... - Lépett Takashi is az ágy mellé, mire Aomine megvakarta a tarkóját.

\- Apa... - Nézett félre, Momoi pedig kuncogott.

\- A szüleid nagyon szerethetnek téged, Aomine-kun.

Aomine halkan felhorkantott, de szerencséjére senki nem vette észre.

\- Doktor út... mi a baj Aominével? - kérdezte Kyoko, az orvos pedig mindenkin végignézett.

Kuroko összekulcsolta a kezét Aomine kezével, de a Touous csak egy gyors pillantást vetette rá, ugyanis az orvos megszólalt.

\- Amit most mondani fogok, az a családtagokra tartozik. - Mondta a férfi, mire mindenki bólintott, jelezve, hogy értik. A doki aztán csak mosolygott, majd újra megszólalt. - _Csak_ , a családtagokra. - Nyomta meg jobban a "csak" szót, és közben Momoira pillantott.

A lány tekintete egyből megértettséget tükrözött, majd mosolyogva bólintott. Megszorította a másik kezét, majd az ajtó fele sétált.

\- Dai-chan, majd megüzenem a többieknek, hogy jól vagy. - Mondta, és Aomine ekkor vette észre, hogy a lány hangja megváltozott. Hogy már nem volt olyan megtört, mint pár nappal ezelőtt.

A srác innét tudta, hogy Satsuki hanem is felejtette el Kuroko halálát, de legalább elfogadta.

\- Menj haza Satsuki-chan, nyugodtan. Anyukádék már biztos aggódnak. - Szólalt meg Kyoko, mire a lány bólintott, intett, és elment.

Az orvos a lány után becsukta az ajtót, és Aomine leolvasta a férfi nevét annak névtáblájáról.

Sakatoru Hiashi.

\- Sakatoru-san... kérem, mondja mi van a kisfiammal? - kérdezte Kyoko, mire az orvos közelebb sétált.

\- Mr. és Mrs. Aomine... Daiki-kun... - Pillantott egyesével mindegyikükre Sakatoru, Aomine pedig érezte, ahogy Kuroko egyre jobban és jobban szorítja a kezét.

\- Sajnálom... sajnálom... - Suttogta, a másik tini pedig egyáltalán nem értette. Nem foglalkozott az orvossal, hanem Kurokót nézte.

\- Tetsu...? - motyogta aggódva.

Akármennyi ideje is ismerte a másikat Aomine, nagyon ritkán látta sírni. Szinte megdöbbentően fájdalmas, szívszorító látvány volt. Hiszen szemtől szemben látta.

\- Sajnálom...

A hangokat is elvétve hallotta csupán. Egyszerűen képtelen volt Kurokón kívül bármi másra is figyelni.

\- A fiúknak... volt rohama...

\- Annyira sajnálom Aomine-kun... - Zokogott, és a másik is megszorította a kezeiket.

\- Tetsu...? Mi van? Hé! - Sziszegett, de a felnőttek nem figyeltek rá.

\- Aomine-kun... Aomine-kun...

\- Sajnos a fiúknak... - Mondta az orvos, és Aomine tisztán hallotta minden szavát.

És tisztán látta maga előtt Kuroko, a szerelme ég kék, könnyektől záporozó szemeit. Amelyek szomorúan csillogtak, és Aomine még jobban kezdett pánikba esni.

És akkor...

\- ...agy daganata van.

Kuroko suttogni kezdett.

_\- Érted jöttem... Aomine-kun._

_"A szerelem társasság._   
_Már nem tudok egyedül járni az ösvényeken,_   
_Mert már képtelenség, hogy egymagamban kószáljak."_   
_\- Fernando Pessoa_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Egy sír felett a legkeserűbb könnyeket azokért a szavakért ejtjük, amiket nem mondtunk ki és azokért a tettekért amiket nem tettünk meg." - Harriet Beecher Stowe_

A nap fényes volt, sőt, talán még annál is fényesebb. A felhők sem gyűltek az égen, így nem fosztották meg az embereket a világos nap fényétől és melegétől. Az eső sem zuhogott, egyáltalán nem igazodott az emberek hangulatához a temetőben. A cseppek nem kopogtak a fekete esernyőkön, de a zene szomorú hangja szinte már fájdalmasan kísérte végig az embereket, miközben a fűszálak között álldogáltak az új sír fölött.

Hiába sírt néhány ott lévő, szinte mindenki úgy érezte, mintha ez nem is lenne a valóság. A hitetlenség, tagadás fázisában voltak még, hiszen a fájdalom, amit éreztek nehéz volt, mint egy több kilós súly. Egy fájdalom helyett most már kettővel kell megbirkózniuk.

És két sírhoz kell majd ellátogatniuk.

Amikor egyhez sem kellene.

**XxX**

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el. - Vett egy reszketeg sóhajt a könnyes szemű Kise, mire a mellette állók csendben bólintottak. - Hogy tehette ezt... Aominecchi velünk?

\- Az orvosok... csak két hónapot jósoltak neki. - Szipogott Momoi, aki leült a padkára, ugyanis alig volt képes állni, a még mindig tartó sokktól. - Kemoterápiával nyerhetett volna még pár hetet... de... Nem akart. - Nyelt egyet, és elővett egy zsebkendőt.

\- Aomine egy Ahomine volt. - Motyogta Kagami, mire mindenki szeretettel elmosolyodott.

\- Én... azt nem vagyok képes elhinni, hogy nem volt képes szólni nekünk. Ezt a két hónapot - mondta dölyfösen Kise, de a hangja így is remegett -, végig... megjátszotta. Miért nem mondta el... hogy... me-megfog... halni?

\- Talán... azt hitte, hogy így könnyebb lesz. - Szólalt meg Midorima, és kissé remegő kézzel feltolta a szemüvegét.

\- Neki?

\- Vagy nekünk?

\- Mindannyiunknak. - Szólt közbe Akashi. - Mindannyiunknak...

A társaság csendben maradt egy ideig, de aztán Kagami megvakarta a tarkóját, és nagyot nyelve megszólalt.

\- Én... láttam Aominét. - Nézett rá a többiek. - Amikor... először mentem a Maji's-hoz. - Remegett meg az ajka, de visszafogta a könnyeit. - Akkor ott volt. Mintha...semmi sem történt volna. Mintha... - vett egy mély levegőt -, Kuroko nem halt volna meg. Furán viselkedett... főleg, mert olyan dolgokról beszélt, amiről nem is tudhatott. Például, amikor... a kórházban bementem... Kurokóhoz és... beszéltem hozzá. Azt honnan tudhatta? - nézett kérdőn a többiekre, de mindenki arca tudattalanságot tükrözött. - Aztán - folytatta -, amikor elment..."Tetsut" kiáltott... és a kezében lévő v-vanilía turmixot ledobta a földre.

Murasakibara mormogott.

\- Mine-chin minek pazarolta azt a finomságot...? - kotyogott közbe.

\- Olyan volt... mintha odaakarta volna adni valakinek...

\- Ilyet mi is láttunk... - Szólt közbe Imayoshi, mire a rózsaszín hajú lány bólintott. - Néha magában beszélt, telefonálást tettetett... veszekedett és nevetett. Aggódtunk miatta mind... de azt hittük csak gyászol... - Mondta, mire újra csend lett közöttük.

\- A Sakatoru-san... az orvosa még azt is mondta... hogy ha ilyet láttunk, az a betegség miatt volt. A t-tumor az... agyában - fújta ki az orrát végül a lány -, egy olyan helyen volt... amitől azt képzelte, amire... talán a leginkább vágyott. Vagy bármit... - Mosolygott, és megigazította a virágokat a sírkőnél.

\- Nos... ezt már soha nem fogjuk megtudni... - Suttogta Kagami, ahogy megigazította a nyakkendőt a nyakában.

Nem tudták mennyi ideig álldogálhattak Aomine sírjánál, de amikor távoztak, mindegyikük megveregette a sírtáblát, emlékezve halott barátjukra. Viszont, hiába voltak a temetőben, Kuroko sírjához nem mentek. Egyikük sem érezte magát erősnek ahhoz, hogy meglátogassa.

És mind tudták, nagyon is jól tudták, hogy pár óra, esetleg nap, amikor rájönnek, hogy már Aomine sem fog már későn betoppanni, az ismét csak fájdalmas lesz. Annyira, hogy egy ideig hozzá sem lesznek képesek kijönni.

**XxX**

\- Hé... Tetsu... - Suttogta Aomine, majd a fejét a másik fiú felé fordította az ágyban. A kisebb teste meleg volt, biztonságos, pont odavaló.

\- Igen...? - volt a kék hajú hangja ugyanolyan halk, és a fejét belefúrta a másik mesztelen mellkasába.

Aomine megnyalta az ajkait, majd vett egy reszketeg levegőt, és megpróbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

\- Szeretlek.

Kuroko kuncogott.

\- Tudom. Én is szeretlek.

Aomine nyelt. A szíve eszeveszettül kalapált. Fura érzése volt egész nap, és valahogy sejtette. _Tudta._

Újra megnyalta az ajkait, majd felemelte az ujjaival a szerelme állát, és megcsókolta. Majd jó erősen magához ölelte, mintha csak tőle függne. Mintha félne, hogy akármikor eltűnhetne.

\- Oké. - Volt halk a hangja. - Nem mész el...? - remegett meg a keze a másik teste körül, ezért Kuroko szomorúan belemosolygott a mellkasába, és a karjaival ő is magához ölelte Aominét.

\- Nem megyek.

\- Ígéred?

\- Itt maradok veled. Örökre... mert szeretlek Aomine-kun.

\- Tudom. - Nyelt egyet Aomine, miután válaszolt. - Én is szeretlek Tetsu.

Egy ideig csendben maradtak, pár pillanattal később pedig Kuroko újra megszólalt. A hangját alig lehetett meghallani, de Aomine még így is értette.

\- _Érted_ jöttem.

A barna bőrű tini játékosan felhorkantott, de a szeméből már folytak a könnyek, mint ahogy a szerelméjéből is. A fejét belefúrta a világoskék hajba, majd lehunyta a szemeit.

Örökre.

_"Nem szerelem az, ami változik, ha minden más változik. Örök útjelző az, ami meg sem rezdül semmilyen viharban. A szerelmet nem koptatják az idő röpke órái s hetei. A szerelem örök, ítéletnapig." - William Shakespeare_

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, hogy az igazat megvallva, én valóban ezt a véget képzeltem ennek a történetnek. Amikor még állandóan néztem a Grace Klinikát, akkor - sajnos a nevére már nem emlékszem -, volt benne egy szőke női orvos, akinek szintén áttétei voltak. Az agyában lévő kis góc miatt beképzelte a halott férjét, aki mindig azt mondta neki, hogy "Érted jöttem." Ergo, hogy ő is megfog halni. Persze ezt a lány akkor még nem tudta. Innét jött az ötlet, hogy csinálnom kell egy ficet. :)
> 
> Az idézetekkel szerettem volna, még egy erős köteléket megmutatni Aomine és Kuroko között. Hogy Aomine mindig is szerelmes volt Kurokóba, még a halála után is. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Igen, Tetsu tényleg meghalt. Sorry.


End file.
